


The Effect Of Cuddling On Piper McLean's Sleeping Patterns.

by writtenideas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform, Trouble Sleeping, i love them, piper hasn't been sleeping well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenideas/pseuds/writtenideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's been having trouble sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect Of Cuddling On Piper McLean's Sleeping Patterns.

“Piper, you need to pay attention.”

Piper sighed and looked at her girlfriend, exasperated and sick of life. “But this class is so boring.”

Annabeth just sighed. “Just write down the title of the experiment.”

Piper shrugged and obliged, taking out her pencil and staring down at their lab sheet. “How do I write it again?”

“The Effect of blank On blank.”

“So The Effect of Water On Dry Ice?”

Annabeth nodded.

While her classmates and teacher weren’t looking, Piper wrapped her arms around Annabeth’s waist, looking over Annabeth’s shoulder as Annabeth set up their lab.

“Stop it!” Annabeth giggled as Piper kissed softly at Annabeth’s neck. “We need to focus!”

Piper groaned and rolled her head to the side. “But I don’t wanna! It’s boring and when the hell am I ever going to use chemicals in my future life time?”

Annabeth smiled faintly at her girlfriend, pecking her nose affectionately before turning back to their chemistry project. “It’s not how you’ll use it when you’re older, it’s about the knowledge you have. They teach us this so that we can get smarter and the smarter you are-”

“The better life you have, yeah, yeah, so I’ve heard sixty million times,” Piper nuzzled Annabeth’s neck as she continued their project.

Annabeth chuckled, amused by her girlfriend.

Piper wouldn’t let go of her, even when Annabeth tried to walk away from her original spot to find paper. It may or may not have been extremely awkward when Annabeth tried to bend down to look in her binder. But Piper- being the annoying, clingy twat she was - kept a firm grip on her girlfriend’s waist.

“Piper, let me go.”

“Babe, let go.”

“Pipes- we have to do this.”

“Piper! Let me go!”

Piper just snuggled into Annabeth’s neck some more, placing a light kiss there that made Annabeth shiver.

“If you let go, we can skip the last class and go to the apartment and snuggle.”

Piper let go and then hugged her again. “You never said I had to keep my hands off you.”

“Stubborn little shit. Did you go to sleep last night or did you stay up again?”

“I stayed up, this no sleeping thing is getting worse,” Piper murmured into her neck, feeling so warm inside it was getting harder not to fall asleep.

Annabeth sighed and continued the experiment- occasionally asking Piper to fetch equipment or certain liquids.

\--------------

“Alright, I’ve got popcorn, M&M’s, glasses of milk, two tubs of cookies and cream ice cream, and….” Annabeth looked at the movie case in her hand. “Age of Ultron.”

“Can I cuddle you?”

“Yeah, Pipes,” Annabeth replied, squatting down to put the Age of Ultron disc into the DVD player. “You can cuddle me.”

Piper smiled when Annabeth struggled to stand up, instead tilting backwards and landing on her butt. “Ow!”

Piper laughed. “Oh c’mon Annie, just come cuddle me.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes- but complied, crawling over to the couch and letting her girlfriend wrap her arms around her, sighing as they leaned against each other when the movie started.

\--------------

“I can’t sleep.”

Annabeth scrunched up her nose as her girlfriend’s breath tickled her ear. “I can’t sleep either- there’s some girl who's keeping me up.”

Piper scowled. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Piper smiled. “We should have watched Supernatural.”

“We would have been up til four AM before either of us actually fell asleep. Probably would wake up the neighbors too.” Annabeth yawned. “You should go to sleep.”

Piper sighed into Annabeth’s ear, which made the other girl squirm and open her eyes widely. “But I’m not tired…”

Annabeth let out a shaky breath, before turning over so her back was to Piper. “Well I am.”

“No you aren’t.”

“You don’t know that…”

“I know you,” Piper cuddled her girlfriend from behind, placing her head on top of Annabeth’s. “And you are not tired.”

“Oh, just cuddle me.”

Piper squeezed Annabeth tighter- closing her eyes and going limp. She felt relaxed holding Annabeth, like everything that made her worried or irritated floated away to the deeper parts of her mind. Piper felt Annabeth’s breathing slow as she fell asleep- and Piper joined her- sleeping for the first time in weeks.


End file.
